Animal Crossing
by Greenranger223
Summary: This is not the video game you play. This is different, this is about a teenager, Xander. He has a special gift of talking to animals. hope you lke it.


Animal Crossing

By Bryan Roces

It was all new for Xander to move into a new country, go to a new school, and have a new life in Los Angeles, California. It was a nice, humble, sunny day, Xander walked to school, with his mom to sign up for the new school.

The principal, Mr. Crokford showed him around the school. I finally met my homeroom teacher Mr. Wolfgang, He was a very nice man. In his room, he had pictures of wolves on the walls. Paintings, pictures, even a wolf skin.

All the teachers are very nice, when he first started the new school, some girls thought he was cute, the boys, well… some hated him. When the weekend finally came, Xander decided to visit the zoo. By the time he got there, things got weird. The animals were talking to them!

"Hey you!" yelled an insane baboon. Where are you from, Texas?" all of the animals laughed.

"Well I'm not like you, so why don't you just get out of town!" Just as he finished saying that sentence, people started to stare at him.

_What's going on?_ Xander thought _I should go somewhere._

In a little while, Xander walked into a lion area.

"Don't mind them," the lion said "they always say things to people, people don't understand them, that's why they say things."

"But why do I understand them?" sobbed Xander.

"That I don't know," answered the lion "But you have a special gift that a human being doesn't have. Just try to ignore what they say, just like people who call you names."

"Okay" Xander nodded " What's your name?"

"My name is Xavier," the lion said " And this is my home, that

White tiger in the other side of the gate, his name is Cojo, people call him Bowser because of his teeth. Xander smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better go now."

" you'll be back soon, right?" Cojo asked, Xander laughed

"Of course I'll come and visit."

By the time Xander had left, he didn't realize, that he was being watched.

Everyday, Xander comes to visit Xavier and Cojo. Xander also made new friends with a whale, a toucan, and a spider monkey. But when summer was coming closer, Xander had another problem. He had to study for final exams before summer hits!

The animals were disappointed that he couldn't visit anymore, Xander had to get lots of information for the exam, and he also had an audition to sing to go to a tour around the world. Xander decided to go to the zoo this weekend and see the others.

By the time he got there, his friends were all disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry guys," exclaimed Xander, "I just have to much stuff to do, and I'm sorry, I ruined my plans your plans going out with me but… I didn't tell you, I'm really sorry." And later on, the animals accepted his apology.

"I have an idea!" Cojo shouted " why don't you go hom and bring your stuff with you! so you can study in the zoo"

"That's a great idea" Xander smiled.

When Xander was about to leave, he had a feeling that he was being watched, he turned around, there was a zookeeper carrying a bin, and watching Xander.

The next day after school, Xander bringed a lot of books and a big backpack from school. His mom said it was all right to go out and study at the zoo, lots of fresh air.

After that, he took a break and spent time with his friends. He also spent practicing his singing to the whale, the whale was an expert in music, and she even knew the words in the lyrics. The others helped him with my studying. Xavier, he helped Xander with his algebra. Cojo helped him with his movement in singing. Toucan and the spider monkey helped him with his Science and Biology.

"Well, that was fun" Toucan said in a cocked voice.

"Yes, that was the best day I ever had" Spider monkey giggled

I guess I better get going home," Xander yawned, " Its getting late."

Xander bagged his stuff in his backpack, he turned around and a man appeared. It was the same zookeeper that was watching him the other day.

"You" smiled the zookeeper " You can talk to animals!" Xander was quiet and didn't say a word. "Look, I know its weird, but I can talk to animals too."

"Then why didn't you come to me in the first place instead of spying on me?" asked Xander.

I just want to make sure you can talk to them," answered the zookeeper "so I don't want you to think I'm crazy"

"What's crazy about you is your attitude!" roared Xavier.

Look I don't understand why are you so mad at me about," exclaimed the zookeeper "I'm just doing my job!"

Cojo was feeling irate " You've been bossing us around and giving us horrible food than the other keepers!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Maybe I should go talk to your boss," suggested Xander "Where is he?"

"He's in that small cabin" smiled the zookeeper "I'll go get him"

In a While, he arrived with his boss. His boss was large, and very immense.

"You must be that kid who always comes to my zoo everyday," smiled the boss "Names Tom, I heard all about you."

"The animals are complaining about this man being bossy and giving them horrible food, " Xander said anxiously "they are really upset with him."

"And how do you know they're complaining?" asked Tom. Xander pointed at Xavier.

"He's has been roaring and growling at him when I first came here."

Perhaps he's just happy that he's around" smiled Tom "Now, will you excuse me, I have some work to do." Tom marched back into the cabin. The zookeeper just gave Xander an evil smile.

"Xander!" called Xavier "Tell him about my surgery, and how he helped me through it."

"You helped Xavier with his surgery a long time ago." Shouted Xander. Tom stopped, turned around, and marched straight to Xander.

"How… how did you know his name, and about the surgery?" asked Tom in a calm voice. Xander explained Tom everything in a little while. Tom was amazed of Xander's abilities of communicating animals. After that, Tom looked at the zookeeper.

"You can talk to animals too, can you?" The zookeeper nodded. "I will give you one more chance, but if this happens again, I will have to fire you."

"Yes sir" replied the zookeeper.

And from that day on, Xander passed all of his exams, and also passed his audition. Xander traveled all over the world singing. His animal friends were watched him on TV, they were proud. The zookeeper, he was doing a good job as well. And as time passed, Xander got used to animals and doing great things. Xander would always visit the zoo, and enjoy himself.

And that was the story of Animal Crossing.


End file.
